


Caught With Her Pants Down

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

Throwing her dorm room door open and quickly slamming it behind her, Ruby stormed over to her bed where she quickly threw off her cape and every other article of clothing she was wearing. It had been quite the stressful week for her. Training sessions gone wrong, tests she thinks she failed, detention for Professor Port tomorrow that she was sure would be cleaning the Grimm cages. She’d need to relieve some stress if she was going to make it through the rest of the week. And one or two fantasies she had about a certain heiress and faunus were always enough to get her going to the point of relieving herself.   
  
“Dust, Weiss…” She whispered to herself, snaking both of her hands down her body. While one stopped at her budding breasts and squeezed the soft mound, her other made it’s way down to her hips to grab her member and slowly stroke it to life. Soft gasps started to escape her lips as her member hardened to her own soft touch, only to turn into gentle moans as she started stroking herself faster and faster. She’d never say anything, but she had a deep crush, that borderlined on being in love, on both Blake and Weiss. Most of the time when she got off, she was imagining one of those two teammates on her cock. Unfortunately, neither of them knew that the crimsonette had her extra attachment. Or, so she thought.   
  
After a few minutes in her own world and stroking her member as fast as she was able to, bucking her hips as she neared her first orgasm, she heard someone clear her throat and everything froze. She prayed it’d be Yang just trying to get her attention, but deep down, her gut told her she’d be wrong. As she opened her eyes, she saw Weiss and Blake standing in the doorway. Her eyes went wide as saucers as she eyed the two girls staring at her with a puzzled look on their faces. Though, without realizing it, her hand never stopped and a moan slipped from her lips as she bucked her hips another time, sending her cum all over her own stomach and the underside of her breasts.   
  
“Ruby, what’s going on here? Why do you… have a penis?” Weiss asked first, growing slightly annoyed with the silence as Ruby stared into their eyes with fear. “And why do you look so afraid?” Her eyes couldn’t help but drift a bit lower to Ruby’s member, honestly curious about it.   
  
“And why have we not been told?” Blake asked, biting her lip to keep herself a bit focused on the situation and not just Ruby’s twitching member.   
  
“Well… I uh…” The leader had no words and no time to come up with an excuse, so she chose to try and run, dealing with the situation later. “Sorry!” Grabbing her skirt and her top, she tried to use her semblance to dash out of the room, but was stopped by Weiss and Blake reaching out and grabbing the girl by her shoulders. “Let me go! Let me go, let me go, let me go!” She tried her best to wiggle free from her teammate’s grips, but ultimately failed. “I didn’t know how to tell you that I was born with a cock and it’s natural and actually fertile and...and..and…” Tears began to form in her eyes as her words came out just as fast as she ran.   
  
“Ruby… It’s okay.” Weiss said, helping her leader to her feet and back to her own bed. “We’re not mad. Just...curious… Right, Blake?”   
  
Blake made her way to Weiss’s bed and sat down on the other side of Ruby. “Yeah! Well… I’ve been in heat for about a week, so I’m more ready to ride you than I am to ask questions, but I’ll do my best to hold off.” Both of her teammates looked at the faunus like she was crazy. “What? You can’t say you haven’t noticed something going on with me, lately! I usually take five minute showers but I’m in there for an hour lately. Should be obvious what I’m doing now, though….”   
  
“Well, Blake, I think I have an idea that will satisfy all three of us.~” Weiss smiled, making her way back to the dorm door and locking it. On her way back to the bed, she started to slowly strip herself of her clothing, leaving herself in only her panties. “I say we get to have sex with Ruby. That’ll help your heat, answer any questions I have, and get our dear leader off. I assume she was trying to relieve some stress due to how this week has been going.”   
  
Both Ruby and Blake’s cheeks gained a tint of red as they stared at the heiress’s nude form. “I can get behind that.” The faunus added, licking her lips and heading to her bed, digging for something under her pillow.   
  
“Girls, come on… We can’t just have sex... I mean, I want to but...but…” The poor leader couldn’t come up with a solid reason to stop them, especially with how much she already wanted to in the first place. It might as well be better to just give in and let it happen. “...Fine. Just this once.”   
  
“That’s a good girl.” Weiss teased, wiggling her hips and stripping herself of her panties, letting the fabric drop to the floor and walking to her bed once again. Wearing nothing but a smile, the young Schnee straddled her leader’s lap, pressing her bare slit against the twitching shaft under it.   
  
“Wait, why do you get to go first?!” Blake protested, holding a pair of handcuffs and some rope in her hands, nothing else on her body, not even her bow. “I’m the one in heat who needs it more!”   
  
“Blake, why do you have rope and handcuffs….?” Ruby asked, sounding a bit afraid of her teammate’s possible plans for her. “Besides, you need to clean me before any of you ride my cock! Otherwise, I might get you pregnant.”   
  
Sighing, the white-haired girl got off of her leader’s lap and pulled her to the edge of the bed by her hips. “Then we’ll give you a blowjob together. We wanna do all we can for you after all.~” Getting on her knees between the scythe wielder’s legs, she looked over to her faunus friend. “Tie her hands behind her back but be gentle about it. We want her to enjoy every moment and relieve as much stress as possible.”   
  
The faunus grunted to herself and made her way behind her leader, being careful as she tied her hands behind her back. “Let me know if this is too tight, Ruby.~” Despite not being able to sedate her heat with a good pounding just yet, Blake smiled to her partner and kissed her gently and lovingly after Ruby shook her head to the rope being too tight. Gently biting Ruby‘s bottom lip, the ravenette got down next to Weiss and started eagerly gliding her tongue up and down the side of the pulsing shaft in front of her. Teasingly looking over to her other teammate, her eyes gave an open invitation for a contest to who can please the futanari better.   
  
“Oh, you’re on, kitty!” The Schnee snickered, wrapping her fingers around the base of the shaft, using her thumb to tease the swelling sack at the bottom. Almost in the same rhythmic motion, her soft lips engulfed the first few inches of the member and she easily swirled her tongue around it, moaning quietly from the taste of Ruby’s flesh.   
  
Everything was going so fast, the poor crimsonette had no possible idea of how to react anymore. All she could do was sit back and try not to let herself explode as the two girls she idolized most and dreamed of sucked her off together, their lips dancing around her shaft mere inches apart from the other one. Soft pants started to leave her first as the two got started with their double blowjob and those pants quickly turned into easily audible moans as her hips bucked on occasion while the girls swapped places, Weiss taking place at the underside of Ruby’s shaft, licking and suckling on the bottom before using her tongue to play with the slightly swollen orbs just a bit lower. Though everything quickly became too much as Blake forced herself down the entirety of the young woman’s member, gagging and causing her throat to convulse around the member and give the girl just that bit of extra pleasure to send her over the edge.

 

With a loud grunt-mixed moan of pure bliss, Ruby bucked her hips and send part of her load directly into the faunus’s stomach, causing Blake to moan purely from the aspect of being filled, before the ravenette pulled back and caught as much as she could in her mouth, her cheeks puffing out just a small bit. Swallowing half of what was in her mouth, the taste quickly became intoxicating and addictive. She would’ve swallowed the rest if a certain heiress didn’t grab the back of her head and force her into a kiss, using her tongue to pull out as much of the cum as she could into her own mouth.   
  
All Ruby could do was watch as her two teammates seemingly fought a silent battle over who would get the most cum using nothing but their mouths. “Fuck…” Was all that left her mouth as she watched them both swallow what they could and shiver from the taste, already looking slightly cum drunk for the girl.   
  
“I never knew your cum would taste so sweet, Ruby…” Weiss started, standing to her feet and exposing the arousal that drained down her thighs. “It almost reminds me of cookie…”   
  
“I taste a hint of strawberry in it.~” Blake licked her lips clean of any of the sticky substance that she could before getting behind Ruby and untying her hands with a smile on her lips. “Now it’s time for the real fun. Think you’re ready Ruby? I’m up first.” Keeping her smile, she seemingly yanked the crimsonette to her back before she was even able to react.   
  
The leader watched her friend’s nude form crawl over her body until it faced her and she rested her wet and quivering slit against the still rigid member. “I… I don’t have any condoms you know…” She admitted, cheeks turning the color of her namesake before moaning as she felt the warm gentle walls of her teammate envelop her cock, inching her way to the base. The feeling was far more heavenly than she had ever imagined, throwing her head back into the bed in pleasure only to see Weiss’s cunt hovering over her face. “Uh…”   
  
“Dolt. We don’t care about condoms or not. We’re trying to say you should’ve told us about this before and we could’ve done this so many more times.” Before she could get an answer from the girl, Weiss planted herself atop Ruby’s lips with a smile. “And I know you’ve been skipping sex ed class, so just start writing the alphabet with your tongue. Her smile only grew as she felt Ruby nod under her and press her tongue against her lower lips. Letting out a soft and sweet moan, the heiress felt her faunus friend’s hands glide along her body from her hips to her breasts, lifting and squeezing them as the faunus bounced happily atop the woman’s shaft. “Well someone seems to have wanted to do this for awhile.~” Biting her lip to suppress the rest of her moans, the heiress reached over and teased Blake’s special button, hearing her start to scream in pleasure as a smile grew on her lips.   
  
“I guess I’m not -ngh!- the only one who’s wanted something like this!” Leaning forward as far as she could, she pulled the Schnee into a deep and passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into her friend’s mouth as her hips continued to bounce against Ruby’s growing faster by the minute. Reaching down to balance herself, she took hold of one of the crimsonette’s budding breasts and squeezed it, hoping to bring the young woman’s third orgasm about her as fast as she could. Her primal need to be fucked and have something inside her started to take over more and more as she broke her kiss with Weiss and grabbed her own chest, playing with herself as she rutted herself on her friend. “Cum, Ruby! Cum inside me and give me all you got!~”   
  
Just as she had always dreamed of doing, Ruby screamed into Weiss’s tight cunt as she bucked her hips into Blake and dumped every drop that her young body was able to give and keep her erect for more. Panting into the heiress’s snatch, her hands fell to her sides while she felt the faunus ease her way off the shaft, making sure her body would adjust and hold in every drop of the girl’s seed. “I… I don’t think I can go for another round…”   
  
It was now Weiss’s turn and the heiress definitely intended to get her internal questions answered. “You’re not done yet, Ruby!” She said, taking hold of the shaft and attempting to ease her way down to the base but being stopped at her hymen. Taking a sharp inhale, she looked down to her now exhausted friend and sighed. “Thrust into me, Ruby… Be honored you get to be the one who takes my virginity.” Laying herself against her friend, she planted a gentle kiss on Ruby‘s lips and smiled. “And if you do a good job, I might just let you knock me up.~ I’ve always wanted to be  mother.” She idly traced her finger around her team leader’s breasts as she waited for Ruby to break through her barrier and be her first.   
  
Ruby looked into Weiss’s eyes as she watched the heiress lay on her and trace her finger around her breasts. “Weiss… I… I don’t know what to say… I…” She audibly gulped and pulled Weiss into a passionate and loving kiss before forcing herself to her base inside of Weiss’s cunt. Swallowing down the scream of pleasure and pain that left the white- haired girl, she broke the kiss and looked into her eyes as she took charge and rolled the two over to she was on top. “I love you, Weiss… You and Blake… You two have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of us doing something like this. If you want to be a mother, I’ll make you a mother.~” She kissed the woman on bottom again and started to slowly roll her hips, making sure to stretch out every inch of the tight snatch that seemed to form into a snug and near perfect fit for her member.   
  
Both of them being absorbed by the kiss and feeling of Ruby’s body slowly taking Weiss and making her into the perfect hole, neither of them noticed Blake sitting on the edge of the bed and teasing her snatch. Tracing her finger over her clit before plunging two into her hole as her free hand made it’s way to her breast and twisted her nipple, it was a miracle she was able to remain quiet at all as she watched her friends make love. Words were at a loss for all three of them as Ruby confessed her feelings for the two, but no one could deny the look of passion Blake saw when the two broke their kiss and gazed into each other’s eyes.

 

Weiss smiled as she looked into Ruby’s eyes, gently caressing her cheek. “Then make me a mother, Ruby. I know you’re on your last legs, so we can go another round later. But you better make sure not a single drop gets out of me or I’ll make sure you don’t get to cum in anyone else until you get my pregnant.” Closing her eyes and kissing the young girl again, she bit the younger’s lip and smirked before whispering to her. “I love you too.~”   
  
That was all the motivation the young scythe wielder needed to adjust herself and grab her lover’s hips. Using the speed of her semblance, she moved her hips as fast as she could in an attempt to bring Weiss as much pleasure as possible. Not even thirty seconds later, the crimsonette slowed her movements and moaned, nearly screaming, in pure ecstasy, shooting string after string of cum into Weiss, and filling her with what she could. At the same moment, the two heard their faunus friend whimper and slump over to the side, her thighs and fingers coated in a mixture of her and Ruby’s juices. “So… Does this mean…” She started to ask, lying and panting beside the young heiress.   
  
“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind dating you now, but I won’t vouch for Blake.” She threw the blanket over their naked bodies and placed a gently kiss to Ruby’s cheek. “Thank you.” She whispered before closing her eyes and resting her head on Ruby’s shoulder.   
  
Ruby looked over to the faunus and opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted. “I don’t do so well with polygamous relationships, but I certainly am not going to stop you from fucking me whenever you want to, Ruby.” Blake smiled as she made her way over to the sleeping couple, kissing both of them before climbing into her own bed. “Though, I might make an exception and date you both if we can bring Yang into this.” With her own tired smile, she threw the blanket over her and quickly passed out.   
  
“I don’t think that’s gonna happen, but thank you… Both of you.” Ruby cuddled up to her new girlfriend and smiled, falling asleep just as the door opened.   
  
Yang took just one step into the room before the familiar scent of sex filled her nose and she saw her sister cuddled up to Weiss. “What the hell…”


	2. Chapter 2

The angry brawler rushed over to the bed that her sister and Weiss were cuddling in together, smiles on their faces. “Ruby, what the hell did you do?!” The blonde shouted at her younger sister, literally yanking the poor crimsonette out of Weiss’s arms and onto the floor, gasping as she realized both of them were naked. “WEISS?! WHY ARE YOU NAKED WITH MY SISTER?!”   
  
“Yang?!” Ruby shouted, eye wide and cock hard as she sat on the floor and tried to cover herself. “What’s wrong with you? Why are you freaking out about this? I love Weiss!”   
  
“And what about me, Ruby? What about your older sister?! What about my love?!” Yang’s lilac eyes quickly changed red as she blinked away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. “I come back after training just to find you two having just fucked!” She noticed Blake poke her head out from the side of her bed. “And Blake’s here too! Are you just sleeping with all of our team?!”

 

“Yang, what’s going on? Why are you so angry about this? Shouldn’t you be happy that Ruby and I are gonna be together?” The young heiress asked, making sure to cover herself with the blanket as she stood up and looked at the blonde. “Something’s clearly wrong, but you have no reason to get angry at Ruby for what we did. Not unless you have feelings for Blake and I anyway.” She did her best to keep a calm demeanor, but it was clear she was terrified of Yang being utterly pissed at the three of them in the room.   
  
“Yang, come on. You can’t tell me you haven’t told Ruby how you feel…” Blake adjusted herself to lay on her stomach, sighing and stretching out a bit. Her eyes went wide as the rest of her team looked at the faunus in a bit of confusion. “What? Have you not noticed how she looks at Ruby? I mean, they’re sisters, but Yang looks at Ruby like she wants to be her lover. Maybe it’s just hormones and Ruby having a cock, but I’ve caught it plenty of times.”   
  
“Wait…” Ruby sat up, uncovering herself and taking a few steps to get in her older sister’s view. “Yang… Do you have feelings for me? Are… Are you jealous?”   
  
The blonde’s red eyes grew wide at the question as she felt her heart sink into her stomach. Tears started forming in her eyes as she nodded her head. “Yes! Alright?! I have been for years, Ruby! You’re just so cute and funny and sweet and perfect and… and…” The tears started flowing as she was at a loss for words, unable to contain herself anymore.

 

“And you’re jealous that the two of us got to sleep with Ruby while you didn’t….” Blake said with a bit of a sympathetic sigh. “Well, that’s both sweet and odd considering you two are sisters.”   
  
“Well, I don’t know what started my feelings for Ruby but I’ve known for years that I’ve been in love with her, borderline obsessed! And I hate that I’ve never had the guts to say or do anything about it! I… I..” Tightly shutting her eyes, Yang gripped her skirt and biting her bottom lip. “... I want to have sex with Ruby too… I’ve been idiotically saving myself for her in the hopes that I’d be able to make the move one day…”

 

All three of her teammates’ jaws dropped in surprise as they heard the blonde’s confession. “You what?!” Speaking in a shocked unison, they all caught Yang’s attention with their question.   
  
“But… How? You’re Yang ‘Fucks Three Guys At Once’ Xiao Long.” Blake asked, absolute shock covering her feline features as Weiss simply sat on the bed, trying to process what she just heard. “How are you a virgin?!”   
  
“Well… it’s not like I haven’t done things in the past! I just… I’ve never let anyone in my cunt! That was for Ruby, but… I never found the courage to tell her…” Closing her eyes, Yang could feel her anger at her sister dying down and being replaced by sheer embarrassment at telling her teammates and friends these secrets. “I’ve only ever done anal…”   
  
“Yang, I…” The team leader did her best to try and find the words to tell her sister, but nothing was coming to mind as she watched the heiress get up off the bed and wrap her arms around her older sibling.   
  
“Yang, you dolt. Look, I love Ruby… I’m hoping she got me pregnant with what we did… But if this is going to be a problem big enough to bring the team into a fight, I say we get this handled. Between the four of us. No one else involved.” Weiss smiled and crawled onto Blake’s bed, sitting beside her. “If the only way past this is to have sex with Ruby, while I know how weird it sounds, go for it. I’d rather not have this coming back to haunt us when we need it not to.”

 

“Weiss, you can’t just make that decision for me!” Ruby shouted, stomping her foot on the floor and glaring at her girlfriend.   
  
“I’m not. Your body already did.~” With a smile on her face, she pointed to Ruby’s rigid member, bouncing from the young girl stomping her foot on the floor.   
  
“I….” The silver-eyed girl bit her lip and sighed heavily before looking at her sister. “Yang… I wish you would’ve said something sooner. I can’t say I’m in love with you, but I’ve always found you very attractive and… Well, I can’t say I haven’t thought about it….” The crimsonette took a few steps until she stood right in front of her sister, not even a foot away. “If… If you still want this, then sure. We’ll have sex.”   
  
“My god, just get the incest started already!” Blake cheered, leaning back and spreading her legs as she kept her eyes on her friends. “You both wanna fuck, so fuck and make up! We all have a test tomorrow and if I’m gonna have another orgasm before bed, I wanna make sure we all get enough sleep before the test.”

 

The blonde couldn’t help but giggle at the team kitten’s remark, bending down and kissing her sister before the crimsonette could say anything in her defence. Much to her happiness, Ruby seemed to melt into the kiss the moment their lips connected. Yang slowly started to strip as her lips never once parted from her little sister’s, dropping her jacket to the floor and pulling her yellow top just over her chest so her large, full breasts could swing freely in the air. She couldn’t stop the soft gasp from leaving her lips as she felt her leader reach down to her shorts and strip her of the clothing, leaving only her panties in their proper place.

 

The younger sister smiled into the kiss, eventually parting her lips and moaning in delight as she felt the blonde’s tongue slither between them and start playing with her own. Feeling Yang take a step closer and engulf her member between her warm and smooth thighs, Ruby couldn’t help but gasp and let out a low moan. Her sister’s body felt so slick and smooth due to the arousal that leaked from the blonde’s womanhood and it only felt better as the crimsonette’s member twitched and pressed up against the girl’s clothed slit. Ruby wrapped her arms around the older girl’s neck as she stood on her tiptoes to bring her into another kiss, realizing there was a bit of a banana taste to the blonde’s lips.   
  


Weiss looked over to the faunus on their team, gasping as she realized the other girl was openly teasing her lower lips as she watched the sisters have their own session. She went to open her mouth, openly prepared to ask if she could join the kitten, but she was quickly cut off by the feeling of the feline’s lips capturing her own in a passionate and lust filled kiss. It only took the heiress a moment to realize just what was happening as she also felt the ravenette’s chest against her own, nipples rubbing together as their lips stayed locked together, not giving an inch as both fought for a faux dominance of the other. A sharp gasp left the white-haired girl’s lips as she felt her teammate’s finger slip inside her freshly creampied cunt. A soft moan rose from her throat as she felt the kitten’s teeth press against the nape of her neck and bite down.

 

Blake, on the other hand, kept the heiress pinned down to the bed as her eyes drifted over once again to the sisters. Seeing Yang lay back on the bed as the submissive one was a bit of a surprise until she noticed the love swirling in her eyes. “Awe.~” She whispered against Weiss’s ear before taking gentle bites and continuing to piston her fingers in and out of the Schnee’s tight cunt. Listening to the heiress's moans grow louder and louder by the moment, she decided to just focus on Weiss for now and let the sisters have their moment.

 

“Are you sure, Yang…?” The crimsonette asked with a bit of hesitance in her voice, not wanting to hurt her sister as she gently but quickly ground her member atop the girl, forcing her tip to rub against the blonde’s clit. “I just don’t wanna hurt you…” Her eyes went wide as she felt a hand on the back of her head and pull her down to connect with the blonde’s lips once again.   
  
“Yes, Rubes. I’m sure. Now, don’t keep a girl waiting.” Yang smiled as she felt her sister smile and nod against her lips. Using her grip, the brawler pulled her leader’s head just far enough away from her face to be able to look into the younger girl’s eyes. The moment she felt that thick cock she’d been dreaming of slide into her tight snatch, the older sister couldn’t hold back her moans as she felt herself be stretched and molded around the crimsonette’s cock. “Oh, fuck, Sis!~”

 

“Tight--!” Ruby gasped lightly as she pressed further into her sister. Her silver hues gazed into Yang's lilac ones, all the while, her older sister started panting as she tensed a bit around the member inside of her. The crimsonette smiled as she saw the look of happiness on the blonde's face, it becoming increasingly apparent that this was something she had been wanting for a long time. She leaned down just quick enough to peck Yang on the lips, bringing a gasp from her as if she hadn't been paying attention, lost in a moment of bliss.

 

“Ah-! That's not fair, sis…” Yang giggled submissively as she was brought from her trance by the display of affection. The look in Ruby’s eyes were seductive, but still somehow childish and passionate. As if this were a particularly fun game for her, and her objective was her older sister's pleasure. The blonde moaned as Ruby's hands groped her breasts, not even realizing the girl was picking up speed in her thrusts. While Yang was experienced taking multiple people at once, the way her sister was making love to her… those other people were in it for their own pleasure. Ruby was focusing on Yang's and that made the experience just that much more pleasurable. The second she became anywhere near used to the pleasure her sister provided, the crimsonette would switch it up.

 

Ruby's hips slapped into Yang's core, the girl squirming and moaning in ecstasy. She clung to Ruby's body as she kept her head next to Ruby's. Her leader took the opportunity to begin kissing Yang's neck, scrambling her mind even more. Yang looked over at her team mates and gasped. 

 

Weiss moaned loudly as Blake kept her arms pinned above her head, fingering her to her second orgasm already. However, though Weiss was her main focus, Blake’s golden eyes were locked on Yang’s lilacs. The blonde gasped at the realization she was being watched and hugged Ruby tighter, the thought that she was being made a mess of… and even worse, or maybe better, that it was someone's entertainment…. Yang moaned louder as her entire body tensed up, the pleasure Ruby’s cock pounding into her cunt driving her crazy. The young leader squeaked a bit from being squeezed so hard, but it was an afterthought compared to the brawler’s overwhelming orgasm. 

 

Ruby smiled to herself as she felt her sister tighten beneath her, making her begin lightly sinking her teeth into the girl’s neck and pinch her nipples. The blonde was in bliss as her body was wracked with pleasure. She found she couldn't concentrate on everything at once and so, her eyes still locked with their faunus team mates gaze, she chose simply to concentrate on nothing and bask in the pleasure. Ruby's cock was so deep inside of her and stretching her, but it felt like it was fitting her every curve perfectly. As if her cunt was made specifically for Ruby's cock, it hit everything just right. 

 

“More…” Yang struggled out under the weight of her ecstasy. She could have sworn she heard Ruby giggle before the crimsonette parted from her neck before leaning in, the crimsonette bit her earlobe before whispering.

 

“Get ready Yang…” She moaned softly. Yang melted at the sound of how good she was making her sister feel. That was the last thought that crossed her mind before she began screaming.

 

Blake had Weiss laying on the middle of her back, eating the heiress out fervently and pressing her down into the bed. She made sure she looked up to see Ruby and Yang though, losing eye contact as Yang closed her eyes and screamed. Weiss’ legs were wrapped around the kitten’s head as she accepted her submission, keeping her hands where they had been pinned down to show she knew her place as she writhed and moaned. Blake watched as Ruby started speeding up, clearly beginning to use her semblance to drive Yang to the brink of insanity. She blinked as Weiss’ legs tightened around her head, the heiress screaming in ecstasy as she climaxed. The kitten smiled as she switched positions yet again.

 

Yang held Ruby with her full strength, not having the presence of mind to hold back. Her sister certainly wasn't, her cunt being hammered with enough momentum to even affect her aura, making the blonde bite into her sister’s shoulder to try and stifle her moans. Ruby winced just slightly, but let her aura take the hit. She deserved as much, the dominant little rose could guess what kind of ecstasy she was putting Yang through by the way her cunt spasmed around her. 

 

Yang was in bliss, pure and simple. She had climaxed more times than she could keep track of as her body turned to putty in her sister’s arms. The crimsonette took Yang by the cheek and brought her back, kissing her sister fully on the lips as she finally reached her own climax. Filling her sister’s womb entirely, bits of her cum leaked from her the blonde’s tight cunt. Finally, after a moment or two, the sisters relaxed and panted. Yang's face was contorted in pure ecstasy, even after they had finished. 

 

“.. Okay…” Yang moaned lightly as she basked in the afterglow of the most intense sex she had ever had. “... I can… understand why… they wanted to keep you… to themselves…” Yang said. Ruby chuckled breathily.

 

“They say I'm very excitable.” Ruby giggled.

 

“No kidding…” Yang panted as she nuzzled into her little sister. “... Enjoy the show Blake?” She asked over to the faunus. Blake put up a finger to tell her to wait.

 

Weiss was a panting, moaning mess. Blake finally fingered her to her last orgasm, Weiss moaning in exhaustion. Such was the apparent fate of those who lost at being the dom. Blake licked her lips and smiled.

 

“Indeed. It was very educational.” She said. Yang blinked.

 

“Educational?” Yang asked, feeling the comfortable weight of Ruby shifting on top of her. Her thick cock was still buried inside of Yang, but if anything, it only made her happier.

 

“Yes. Next time Ruby and Weiss are fucking, I know you like it rough. Especially around your nipples.” Blake observed. Yang blushed darkly. 

 

“I-I mean--” She began, looking for what she wanted to say.

 

“It's how I reduced our friendly neighborhood heiress to slutty little mess~.” Blake chimed, running a finger up Weiss’ cunt, causing the heiress moaned in response. “... Although that was a tough act to follow.” Blake commented. Yang sighed and snuggled her sister.

 

“No kidding… I just wish it wasn't a one time thing.” Yang said. Ruby kissed her neck before pulling back a bit.

 

“Who, uh… says it has to be…?” She chuckled nervously. Yang blinked again.

 

“... You're joking?” She asked. The look Ruby gave her told all she needed to know. “...You're not joking.” She said.

 

“Weiss doesn't mind me messing around with Blake… I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we kept doing it! I mean… she might wanna join sometimes…” Ruby giggled lightly. 

 

“And I've already expressed how eager I am.” Blake added helpfully. Yang shivered a bit. Ruby was intense, and had likely just knocked her up, but Blake seemed to be the kinkier one. Weiss gasped and panted, seeming to finally come back to her senses.

 

“... I'm fine with all of that.” She said. Yang smiled and hugged Ruby tightly.

 

“Ack-! Sis! Can't…. Breathe…” She groaned out. Yang giggled.

 

“I'm just so happy! I could die!” She said, her tone indicating exactly how happy she was. Ruby reached out to her teammates in desperation.

 

“So will I--...” She said dramatically. Yang squeezed until Ruby seemed like she was going to pass out before finally lightening her hug. Ruby wheezed and gasped for air. She couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “So we're agreed! We can all sleep with whoever we want as long as they're in our team!” Ruby said happily. With a collective cheer, the girls finally succumbed to their exhaustion, each falling asleep cuddling their lover.


End file.
